John Brockington
Brooklyn, New York | college= Ohio State | draft= 1971 / Round: 1 / Pick: 9 | drafted_by= Green Bay Packers | teams= | jerseys= | retired = }} John Brockington (born September 7, 1948 in Brooklyn, New York) is a former running back for the Green Bay Packers of the National Football League (NFL), who played from 1971 to 1977. Coming out of Ohio State, he was the Packers first round draft in 1971 with the ninth overall selection, where he went on to win the NFL Offensive Rookie of the Year. College career Brockington played halfback and fullback for the Ohio State Buckeyes from 1968 to 1970. He was one of the so-called Super Sophomores who led the Buckeyes to an undefeated season and a consensus national championship in 1968. Brockington and the other Super Sophomores finished their college careers with a record of 27-2. Brockington played at the left halfback position in 1968 and 1969, used primarily as a blocker for fullback Jim Otis and quarterback Rex Kern. In 1970 Brockington moved to the fullback position and was the featured running back in head coach Woody Hayes' offense. Brockington finished his senior season with 1,142 rushing yards, which was at the time an Ohio State single-season record. Brockington was selected into the Ohio State Football All-Century Team in 2000, and was elected into the Ohio State Varsity O Hall of Fame in 2002. Professional career Green Bay Packers Brockington was the Green Bay Packers 1st round draft choice, the ninth selection overall, in 1971. Brockington was the first NFL player to ever rush for 1,000 or more yards in each of his first three seasons. In 1971 Brockington was named NFL Offensive Rookie of the Year by the Associated Press. Brockington was named All-Pro in 1971, 2nd Team All-Pro in 1973 and All-NFC in 1972. Brockington was also selected to 3 consecutive Pro Bowls (1971-1973). His first running mate in the Green Bay backfield was another former Packer first round draft choice, Donny Anderson. Anderson was traded the following season to the St. Louis Cardinals for running back MacArthur Lane. Together, Brockington and Lane formed a dynamic running duo in the backfield, carrying the Packers offense between 1972 and 1974. With a running style based on his great strength, Brockington epitomized the power running back - a player who preferred to break tackles and run over defenders rather than run away from them. He was one of the first running backs to combine brute force with speed. Brockington's success was short-lived, however. After eclipsing 1,000 yards rushing during each of his first three seasons, he never attained the same level. He ran for 883 yards in 1974 and only 434 the following year. This was the result of typical wear-and-tear, the departure of Lane after the 1974 season and changes in the Packers' playbook that did not take advantage of Brockington's abilities. After the first game of the 1977 season, he was released by the Packers. Kansas City Chiefs After his Green Bay release, Brockington was subsequently signed by the Kansas City Chiefs. He retired following the season. External links * Packers.com - John Brockington statistics Category:Green Bay Packers players Category:Green Bay Packers running backs Category:Green Bay Packers Pro Bowl players Category:Green Bay Packers Hall of Fame inductees Category:Green Bay Packers first round draft picks